Mi verdadero yo
by gin-pame
Summary: Es hora de regresar al colegio para terminar el ultimo año escolar, pero...tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres, como la guerra ya termino, estan fuera de peligro. Solo que nadie me advirtio que eso me traeria grandes consecuencias... Draco, Ayudame...
1. Capitulo 1: Mi verdadero yo

**Hola!!!**

** Esta es la primera historia que publico y que escribo...la historia me pertenece totalmente, ya que fue un sueño que tuve, y la verdad es que lo había empezado a escribir con otros personajes, personajes inventados por mí. Pero me gusta mucho Harry Potter y me convencí de escribirla en Versión HP, quiero aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes son de JK Rowling, y el resto me pertenecen a mi...si por alguna razón, luego llegan a encontrar un libro con el mismo tema, no se preocupen, que seria mío y no es plagio xD...**

** Bueno....que comience la Historia**

* * *

Ultimo año…mi último año en el colegio y a la vida profesional. No quiero que este 7mo año termine…exacto, 7mo año. En mi colegio son 7 años de estudio, se preguntaran en que colegio se estudian solo 7 años (NA: yo quiero ir ahí xD). Bueno mi colegio no es uno muy normal, para lo que realmente todos conocemos, o creemos conocer.

Mi colegio es Hogwarts, un nombre un poco extraño para un colegio, pero ese no es el nombre completo, el colegio al que voy de llama Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería…y si señoras y señores, soy mago…o mejor dicho una bruja.

Mi nombre…Hermione Granger, también conocida por algunos como la rata de biblioteca, la come libros…sangre sucia…si, mis padres son muggles, es decir, son no magos, por lo tanto una de las casas de mi colegio, Slytherin para ser mas exactos, simplemente me odian por …no ser una "sangre limpia"

Bueno siguiendo las presentaciones, también soy conocida como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Harry, como todo el mundo mágico sabe, fue el que se enfrento Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y resulto victorioso, no se puede decir que fue una tarea facil, pero junto a Ronald Weasly, mi otro mejor amigo en el colegio, y yo, lo ayudamos en todo lo que nos fue posible.

El año pasado, fue la batalla final…Ron y yo acompañamos a Harry todo el año en busca de lo horrocruxes y entre una aventura y otra, casi morimos mas de una decena de veces, pero consiguiendo alfil la victoria, Harry derroto al innombrable y se acabo la guerra. Teniendo al fin la paz.

Durante ese año descubrimos que algunas personas eran buenas y se hacían pasar por malas y viceversa, nunca nos pudimos fiar de nadie el año pasado. Como en todas las guerras, estas van acompañadas de muertes… muertes de un bando como del otro, y todas son importantes…no se puede dejar a ninguna de lado, ninguna.

Solo para nombrar algunas de las muertes, Fred Weasly, el hermano de Ron, murió durante el transcurso de la batalla final, y George (el hermano gemelo de Fred) perdió una oreja por causa de la guerra a mediados del año.

Bueno no seguiré narrando lo pasado el año anterior, ya que se que por ahí ronda un libro contando las aventuras que vivimos junto a Harry y se los recomiendo para que lo lean(si no me equivoco se llama "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, por una famosa periodista, JK Rowling), es casi exacto como paso (salvo por algunas exageraciones, como el ultimo capitulo ¬¬, por dios, ¿Emparejarme con Ron?, de acuerdo, nos besamos antes de la batalla, pero eso no significa que me tengan que casar con el).

Como se podrán enterar con ese libro, por causa de la guerra ese año de estudios se dio por perdido y se hizo borrón y cuenta nueva y todos tuvimos que hacer nuevamente el año, llegando los de primer año con compañeros que ya lo habían hecho, y habiendo una notoria baja de alumnos en la casa de las serpientes, ¿Qué mas se podía esperar?

Antes que nada, para conocer el futuro primero hay que conocer el pasado, así que les contare algunas cosas de mi pasado, que son desconocidas por muchas personas, incluidas mis mejore amigos, Harry y Ron.

Si se han dado cuenta, no he mencionado a ninguna amiga, la razón es porque no creo tener alguna buena amiga que merezca nombrarla, siempre he sido algo solitaria y mis amigos siempre han sido hombres, no por voluntad propia, pero se me hace mas fácil hablar con los hombres que con las mujeres, no es que sea marimacho o algo así, soy súper señorita para todas mis cosas, pero el hecho de que las chicas de mi curso y mis compañeras de cuarto sean tan superficiales, no va conmigo…por lo general siempre uso ropa una o dos tallas mas que la mía, son mas cómodas, me siento mas libre, aunque mi mama me dice que si ella hubiera tenido ese cuerpo, como el que tengo, hubiera sido modelo y no dentista….ja, ¿yo, modelo? Creo más a Moody como príncipe.

Ya…nos estamos desviando del tema.

Antes de ingresas a Hogwarts tenia una vida muggle normal, mis padres eran dentistas, vivíamos en una casa de dos pisos en las afueras de Londres y estudiaba en el colegio Purísima corazón. Algo desconocido para todos, es que yo tengo hermanos…3 para ser exacta, dos hermanas y un hermano. Mi hermana mayor se llama Claudia (21), luego, mi hermana menor se llama Mackarena(13), y mi hermano chico se llama Felipe. Yo soy la única que tiene la magia presente en mi cuerpo, por lo menos de nosotras 3, ya que mi hermanito tiene 8 años y bueno…aun no es tiempo para que le llegue una carta de Hogwarts

En el colegio, como normalmente ocurre con todas las personas, tenía un mejor amigo…Max

Max era de cabello castaño claro, liso y corto, con unos ojos verdes hermosos, con el compartía mi banco para la mayoría de las clases, menos en artes, ya que yo hacia arte y el música.

Como toda niña, más que niña, mujer, me gustaba un chico, y ese era mi más grande secreto, sobre todo porque era tres años mayor, uno piensa y que, pero en ese entonces si era importante, ya que yo tenia 9 y el 12, y cuando se es chico, esa diferencia era notoria… Se llamaba Federico, ¿de que lo conocía?, bueno, creo que no he mencionado que soy algo…emmm…matea, desde bien chiquita, y bueno, un día estaba en la biblioteca de mi colegio muggle y no alcanzaba un libro que estaba súper alto, y por las que me estiraba lo mas posible, solo lo alcanzaba a rozar con mis dedos.

Bueno…en esa estaba cuando otra mano lo tomo fácilmente y me lo entrego… fue atracción a primera vista…era alto, pelo oscuro, igual que sus ojos, labios normales, nariz respingada…me encanto xD. Luego de agradecerle vinieron las presentaciones, fue muy amable conmigo, y luego, casa vez que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, nos decíamos "hola" o una sonrisa.

A Max nunca le callo bien Fede…pero no me preocupe, se que eran celos de amistad

¿Qué mas les puedo contar de mi?

A bueno…cuando recibí mi carta de Howarts yo estaba súper sorprendida, ya que siempre había hecho cosas…raras, cuando trataba de alcanzar algo alto, de la nada llegaba fácilmente en mis manos, y a veces, cuando alguna de mis compañeras me molestaba por mi cabello o dientes(que en ese momento mis paletas eran muy grandes) misteriosamente algo les caía mal y se iban enfermas a sus casas, y siempre coincidía que me molestaba a mi, y me gane el apodo de fenómeno…nunca pensé que eso era magia.

Antes de contárselo a mis padres (ya que tenia miedo de que se fueran a enojar o castigarme por ser una bruja, ya que en muchos libros había leído que las brujas eran malas, y cuando las descubrían las mataban) se lo conté a Max, el al principio se sorprendió y luego me dijo que eso era genial y que no tenia nada de malo…

-"Pero si no tiene nada de malo, imaginate todo lo que podrás hacer"-me dijo Max

-"lo se… pero si tiene un lado malo"- le dije con un tono triste

-"¿Cuál?"- respondió con un tono de burla, como si no hubiera nada de malo.

- "Me tendré que ir, y te podré ver solo en vacaciones, y tu en vacaciones siempre sales"- le dije muy triste, y ahí el se dio cuanta de que si tenia su lado malo.

-"Pero, ¿tu quieres ir?"- me pregunto

- "¿tu que harías?"- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- "la verdad, yo no lo pensaría y me iría, así no sufrirías mas los daños sica…psicoro…psicologicos…"

El tenia razón, le dije que iba a aceptar, pero le hice prometerme que nunca le diría a nadie de que yo era una bruja, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara, ahí si que seria un fenómeno.

Esa misma tarde le conté a mis padres, no se enojaron, se sorprendieron si, pero no enojo, a los pocos minutos de haberles contado llego una persona vestida muy extrañamente, nos dijo que el era el encargado de los niño de familias muggles para ayudar con compras y todo lo necesario. Esa misma tarde fui al callejón Diagonal y compre mis cosas, el lugar era impresionante. Y lo que más me gustaba era que no iba a sufrir más discriminación por ser diferente…Pero que equivocada estaba.

Antes de mi partida a mi nuevo colegio, y luego de cabeceármelo mucho, durante varios días, me arme de valor para enfrentar a Fede y decirle todo lo que sentía hacia él, otro grave error…

Como siempre iba a la biblioteca en la tercera hora del viernes, que tenia libre, y me lo cruce, me arme de valor, respire profundo y dije:

-"Hola Fede"- no había nada distinto, siempre era así, hasta que-"¿Cómo estas?"- se noto que le sorprendió y eso hizo que se detuviera "_bien_" pensé yo.

-"Hola Hermione, estoy bien, ¿y tu?"- me pregunto siguiendo la conversación

-"Bien…"-comence-" emmm…queria sabes si no estabas muy ocupado, es que quisiera hablar algo contigo"-le dije mirándolo seriamente

-" No, no estoy ocupado, hablemos no más"- me dijo, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

-"bueno…no es algo fácil para mi decirte lo que te voy a decir, pero…bueno, ¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos, cuando trataba de alcanzar el libro en la biblioteca y tu me ayudaste?"- el asintió, como que para que prosiguiera, sin entender porque le mencionaba ese hecho, yo lo mire directo a los ojos y le dije-" bueno…desde ese día, tu me gustaste, y mucho, me has gustado todo este tiempo y…bueno…eso quería decirte que era lo que sentía hacia ti…" – termine, pero no lo seguí viendo a los ojos, no se en que momento baje la mirada, pero, la había movido, y me miraba mis manos, como si no hubiera nada mas interesante en ese momento. No me atrevía a mirarlo, "tonta, como piensas que te va a corresponder, es mayor que tu…" y de repente, escuche algo que nunca creí escuchar… una carcajada, Fede se estaba riendo de lo que había dicho. Lo que tanto me había costado decirle, y el se estaba riendo…me dio rabia

-"no le veo la gracia"- le dije

-"no…jajaja…es que no puedo cree…jajaja…dios Hermione, ¿Por qué me dices eso?"- comenzó, dejando la risa a un lado- "saber perfectamente que eres menor que yo, lo nuestro no es posible, además yo tengo onda con otra chica."

Me quería morir, otra chica…como no lo había pensado antes, tan guapo y sin pretendientes, que tonta soy…

-"bueno, ya que es así…adiós"- le dije, me di media vuelta rápidamente para que no viera mis lagrimas.

-" Hermione, espera…aun podemos ser amigos"- me grito el, ya había avanzado medio pasillo, esas palabras de me clavaron en el corazón como un cuchillo.

-"Claro"- y desaparecí de allí, sin darme la vuelta al responderle…

El 1 de septiembre tenia que estar en la estación de King Cross para tomas mi tren en el andarivel 9 ¾, el mago que visito mi casa, nos explico como se atravesaba la barrera y que mis padres no podían pasar por ser no magos.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en el tren, en un compartimiento sola, miraba apenada por la ventanilla como todas las familias se despedían de sus hijos, y pensé ¿seré la única bruja de papas muggles?...

Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado a mi compartimiento.

-"Hola"- saludo alguien, era la voz de un chico, por como saludo, me di un bote del susto, y lo observe rápidamente, pelo rubio, engominado hacia atrás, un poco mas alto que yo, fracciones finas y ojos grises, bastante fríos y eso no me gusto para nada.

-"Hola"- dije sin mucho interés

-"Me puedo sentar acá, los demás vagones están ocupados"- me dijo, pero antes de que respondiera ya estaba acomodando sus cosas.

- "si, claro, no hay problema"- y volví a mirar por la ventana, se que debí de haber preguntado su nombre y todas esas cosas, pero me tenia algo intimidada ese chiquillo.

Se sentó frente mío, me sonrió y dijo:

- "Yo soy Draco Malfoy, es mi primer año en Hogwarts"- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- "Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione Granger, también es mi primer año acá, estoy nerviosa"- dije con un leve sonrojo, el me observo pensando en algo, pero luego volvió a sonreír

- "¿A que casa crees que vallas?, yo estoy seguro que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido allá, y si no voy, seria una deshonra, pero no me molesta ir a Slytherin, ya que es la mejor casa"-dijo muy seguro de si, yo antes de partir de viaje, me había leído Historia de Hogwarts, así que sabia de que me hablaba.

- "La verdad no se a que casa voy a ir, me llama la atención Ravenclaw, siempre me han dicho que soy inteligente…"-dije, y el me interrumpió.

- "Disculpa, tu apellido ¿es ingles?, nunca antes lo había escuchado en el mundo mágico"- me dijo

- "Pues si, es Ingles, y no me sorprende que no lo hayas escuchado, es que mis padres son muggles"- dije, orgullosa con una sonrisa, pero lo vi y tenía una cara como de asombro y de decepción.

-"Eso significa que tu eres s…"- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un niño regordete de cabello negro.

- "Disculpen, han visto una rana, se me ha perdido"- dijo con poco oxigeno, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

- "no lo siento, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar"- dije amablemente.

-"¿de verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho"- dijo- "soy Neville Longbottom, vamos, ayúdame si no la encuentro mi abuela me va a matar."

- "claro, nos vemos luego Draco."- le dije al chico mirándolo como señal de despedida, era un chico bastante simpático…

Que equivocada estaba…

…de ese encuentro ya son 7 años.

Durante mis primeros días de colegio, estuve muy sola, e incluso, en un comienzo me llevaba mal con Harry y Ron, pero un desafortunado encuentro con un Troll, hizo que nuestra amistad comenzara, y hacernos conocidos como el trío dorado de Gryffindor… Ese mismo año, nos aventuramos a la captura de la persona que quería robarse la piedra Filosofal, pero entre pociones y Trolles, terminamos nosotros dentro de la "guarida" la de piedra, y Harry se enfrento por segunda vez a El-que-no-debe…da que más da…Voldemort y salio victorioso. Logrando rescatar la piedra.

Desde ese entonces, no hemos tenido ningún año de paz…la cámara secreta…prisioneros de Azkaban…el torneo de los 3 magos…el regreso de Voldemort… la muerte de Dumbledore…los Horrocruxes…la batalla final…

Durante toda nuestra vida escolar, Draco Malfoy nos trato a mis amigos y a mi, con un odio que nunca pensé que una persona podría tener, resulta que al ser hija de muggles me convertía a mi en sangre sucia, así que adiós dueños de no ser discriminada, pero no era la única hija de padres muggles, algunos tenían un de sus padres muggles.

En el ultimo año, en la batalla final, nos dimos cuenta de que Draco no era tan malo, inclusive nos ayudo, pero aun así nos seguía teniendo odio, a lo menos eso pensaba yo, ya que al final de la guerra seguía con su prepotencia, pero no se le puede hacer nada, uno es como se le es criado…

Con la guerra acabada y el lado de la luz como vencedor, lo primero que hice luego de la guerra y luego de sanarme de las heridas que había conseguido durante el año fue viajar a Australia, a buscar a mis padres… con ese viaje comienza mi historia.

* * *

**Holiiiii**

**Bueno acá esta el primer capitulo...es el único que esta contado en primera persona, los otros van a ser con narrador omniscientes,,,jijiji**

**ojala que les allá gustado, aunque la verdad aun no les he dicho de que se trata la historia, lo cual esa es la idea, que vallan descubriendo de a poco que es lo que tendrá que enfrentar Hermione y su familia, y sus amores de juventud, amores del presente y futuras muertes....**

**DEJEN REWIEVSS, todos pueden, sin excepción**


	2. Capitulo 2: Ovliviate

**Holaaaa!!!**

**Aca esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, ojala que les guste…**

**En este capitulo coloque dos canciones…cada vez que coloque canciones en el capitulo, anticipare cuales son, para que si alguien las quiera escuchar, sepa cuales son…estas son las canciones que utilice:**

**- May it be (Enya)**

**- En mi corazón vivirás (Phill Collins)**

* * *

Era verano, el sol estaba en su cúspide. Era uno de esos días para salir a la playa y estar con la familia y disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Pero este día, para el mundo mágico, no era posible. Si bien, la guerra había acabado y ahora se estaba en una época de paz y todo el mundo estaba contento con el fin de la guerra, este día…era el funeral de los fallecidos en la batalla final.

Aun así habiendo 25 grados a la sombra, en los terrenos del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería, había cientos de personas, todas vestidas de negro, aguantado el gran calor de los comienzos del verano.

Todos los presentes en el funeral estaban de pie, en honor a los fallecidos en combate, siendo aun que habían sillas de sobra para todos.

Se podía distinguir entre la multitud negra, en primera fila, una gran cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas…quien mas, sino la familia Weasly, lamentando la muerte de los fallecidos en guerra, y mas aun, su hijo, Fred. Junto a la familia estaba también una chica de cabellos castaños, amarrados en una trenza y sobre sus cabellos un velo negro, Hermione Granger estaba sumamente triste por estar presente ahí, tan acompañada y tan sola a la vez, sus vecinos de puesto tenían el apoyo de la familia, y ella se encontraba allí…sola, esperando que la ceremonia comenzara, para que terminara y acabar con ese enorme suplicio de una buena vez.

Solo se escuchaban unos suaves murmullos. En un momento, una suave melodía de cuerdas comenzó a sonar y una hermosa y tranquila voz. Los murmullos se acabaron para dar paso al maestro de ceremonia, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter.

**May it be an evening star **_**(**__**Podría ser la estrella de la tarde)**_

**Shines down upon you **_**(**__**Que brilla sobre ti**__**)**_

**May it be when darkness falls (**_**Podría ser cuando cae la oscuridad**__**)**_

**Your heart will be true **_**(**__**Tu corazón será leal**__**)**_

**You walk a lonely road (**_**Caminas en una ruta solitaria**__**)**_

**Oh! How far you are from home **_**(**__**Ah! **__**Qué lejos estás de tu hogar**__**)**_

Cuando Harry llego a un "improvisado" altar, apunto con su varita hacia su garganta y murmuró _"Sonorus"_, para que su voz sea amplificada a un volumen concuerdo a la ocasión (y no gritos como en lso campeonatos).

-"Querido amigos, profesores, alumnos, padres, madres, compañeros de guerra…"- comenzó lentamente Harry- "hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, más que un adiós, me gustaría que dijéramos "Hasta pronto"…

**Mornië utúlië (**_**elfico: **__**la oscuridad ha llegado)**_

**Believe and you will find your way (**_**Ten fe y encontrarás el camino)**_

**Mornië alantië **_**(elfico: La oscuridad ha caido)**_

**A promise lives within you now **_**(**__**Una promesa vive ahora en ti)**_

… las personas fallecidas durante la ultima batalla dieron su vida, para que hoy nosotros estemos con ella"-continuo Harry-" la perdida de un ser querido, siempre es dolorosa, no hay por que ocultar sentimientos, lo correcto es llorar, pero no simple, solo hoy, por que hay que recordar que Voldemor fue derrotado, para no volver nunca mas, y eso se los puedo asegurar, ya que morí en el intento"- nadie se sorprendió, todos ya sabían lo que verdaderamente había pasado en el bosque-"pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi"-dijo Harry-" estamos para despedir a nuestros queridos difuntos…

**May it be the shadow's call **_**(**__**Podría ser el llamado de la oscuridad**__**)**_

**Will fly away **_**(**__**que volará lejos**__**)**_

**May it be your journey on **_**(**__**Podría ser tu viaje**__**)**_

**To light the day **_**(**__**que iluminará el día**__**)**_

**When the night is overcome **_**(**__**Cuando llegue la noche**__**)**_

**You may rise to find the sun**_** (**__**te elevarás para encontrar el sol)**_

"…Ted Tonos…"-comenzo Harry…odiaba la lista de muertos-

"…Remus Lupin…"

"…Nymphadora Lupin…"

"…Charity Burbage…"

"…Colin Creevey…"

"…Fres Weasly…"- Hermione ya no podía escuchar mas…la lista era muy dolorosa, además, al escuchar el nombre de Fred, la pena salio de todos los Weasly, veía como se apoyaban los unos a los otros, Ron abrasaba a Ginny, Molly era consolada por Arthur, George estaba parado serio, pero con lagrimas por todo el rostro, al igual que Charlie y Percy. Bill estaba consolando a su esposa Fleur…

Hermiones no se pudo sentir mas sola y fuera de lugar en ese momento, era un mas de lagrimas, no se quería ir, pero tampoco se quería quedar…decidió omitir la lista y dedicarse a escuchar la triste canción…

**Mornië utúlië (**_**Elfico: la oscuridad ha llegado)**_

**Believe and you will find your way (**_**Ten fe y encontrarás el camino**_**)**

**Mornië alantië **_**(Elfito:**__** la oscuridad ha caído**__**:) **_

**A promise lives within you now **_**(**__**Una promesa vive ahora en ti**__**)**_

**A promise lives within you now (**_**Una promesa vive ahora en ti**__**)**_

_-"Que significara"Mornië utúelië y Mornië Alantië""-_ se preguntaba mentalmente Hermione, sin quererlo, Harry seguía con la lista, parecía interminable.

"…Severus Snape…"- Harry levanto la vista dando a entender que la lista había acabado, miro a todos los presentes, les dedico una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el pergamino…

"…Dobby, Un elfo libre…"- Harry buscó a Hermione en el publico y la encontró sonriéndole y agradeciéndole por recordar al elfo- pedimos un minuto de silencio, para recordar a todos los difuntos- la música ya había acabado y Harry, junto con todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza.

**---------------------------------------------------------------Mi Verdadero Yo------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La ceremonia ya había terminado y Hermione ya se había despedido de todos los presentes conocidos y dando las condolencias correspondientes.

Ahora se dirigía en un taxi hacia su casa, la casa de sus padres. Hace casi un año que no veía esa casa.

_Flash Black_

_Hermione se encontraba releyendo por ultima vez un libro titulad "Ilusiones y olvidos mágico"_

_ ** (…)el borrarle la memoria es sumamente sencillo, una agitación de la varita en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj y decir claramente **_**"obliviate" _y la persona quedara desmemoriada(…)lo complicado es programarles que olvidar, que recordar o que hacerles recordar, ya que solo cuentas con un minuto de tiempo(…)pero, aunque usted no lo crea posible, devolverle la memoria las personas desmemoriadas es, en algun sentido, bastante mas sencillo, siempre y cuando, sepas exactamente cuales fueron las palabras que fueron utilizadas para cambiarles la memoria, despues de repetir las mismas palabras, se debe decir "finite incantatem"(…)_**

_Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, dio una vuelta con la vista todo lo que la rodeaba, su cama, su velador, una pared cubierta por cientos de libros, su ropero, su escritorio…la puerta…en la cual se encontraban sus dos padres, ya que había subido, porque habían escuchado mucho acarreo de cosas._

_-"Hermione, linda,¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?- se acerco su madre preocupada, se agacho junto a ella, su madre, de unos 40 años, pelo castaño pero liso abrasaba a Hermione para que esta se tranquilizara, pero eso no la ayudo, Hermione exploto en mas llanto aun, devolviéndole el abraso a su mama._

_-"Mi niña, cuéntanos que te pasa"- dijo su padre acercándose lentamente hacia las dos mujeres que mas quería en el mundo._

_Ha Hermione le demoro 5 minutos en recuperarse del llanto, del cual ninguno de sus padres entendía, ellos cada cierto tiempo se miraban preocupados por el estado de su hija._

_-"Saben que los quiero mucho,¿verdad?"- comenzó Hermione…esas palabras no les gustaban para nada a los padres de Hermione, eso no traía nada bueno…o les iba a pedir algo muy grande, malo o caro…_

_-"claro que si mi niña, al igual que nosotros te queremos a ti"- le dijo su padre_

_-¿Pueden darme 10 minutos y bajo a explicarles todo?"- pidió Hermione._

_-"claro que si, pero 10 minutos ¿he?"- le dijo su mamá, bajo la negativa de su padre…pero igualmente los dos la dejaron sola, con un rápido movimiento de la varita, metió una gran cantidad de libros en su baúl, metió algo de ropa, un bolsito de cuentas (en algún momento lo iba a necesitar), un vestido de fiesta, para el matrimonio de Bill, el hermano de Ron...por ultimo, se acerco a su escritorio, en donde había una libreta con algo escrito y con muchos borrones…lo paso en limpio y saco la hoja, la metió en su bolsillo…agarro su baúl y su capa de viaje y bajo._

_Sus padres estaban abajo mirando una película, Tarzan, cuando comenzó a bajar la escalera escuchaba atentamente una canción…_

_**Como me apena, el verte llorar**_

_**Toma mi mano, siéntela**_

_**Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa**_

_**No llores mas, aquí estoy**_

_Eso le hizo recordar a Hermione hace 10 minutos atrás, cuando su mamá la consolaba por estar llorando, no volvería a sentir ese consuelo, en mucho tiempo._

_**Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual**_

_**Quiero abrasarte y te protegeré**_

_**Esta fusión es irrompible, **_

_**No llores mas aquí estoy**_

_**En mi corazón tú vivirás**_

_**Desde hoy será**_

_**Y para siempre amor**_

_**En mi corazón **_

_**No importa que dirán**_

_**Dentro de mí estarás por siempre**_

_Hermione empezó a bajar la escalera, queriendo decirle a sus papas que pusieran atención a la letra de la canción, pero no se atrevía a hablar, estaba con un nudo en la garganta, esperaba que sus padres pusieran atención a la letra, era exactamente lo que ella sentía en ese momento_

_**No pueden entender nuestro sentir**_

_**Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder**_

_**Se que hay diferencias**_

_**Mas por dentro **_

_**Somos iguales tu y yo**_

_**En mi corazón tu vivirás**_

_**Desde hoy será **_

_**Y para siempre amor**_

_**No escuches ya mas**_

_**Que pueden saber**_

_**Si nos queremos mañana y hoy**_

_**Entenderán lo se**_

_**Talvez el destino**_

_**Te hará pensar**_

_**Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar**_

_**Entenderán **_

_**Lo se**_

_-"_se que ellos me entenderán"-_pesaba Hermione. Esperaba que sus padres entendiera por que hacia esto, no era de mala, para nada, era por que los quería mucho para verlos sufrir por su culpa…_

_**Lo haremos muy juntos, pues**_

_**En mi corazón**_

_**Creeme que tu vivirás**_

_**Estarás dentro de mi hoy y por siempre amor**_

_**Tu en mi corazón **_

_**No importa que dirán **_

_**Dentro de mi estarás**_

_**Estarás siempre**_

_Hermione no pudo aguantar más, ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, y se puso a cantar suavemente lo que quedaba de la canción, llamando la atención de sus padres._

_**Siempre**_

_**Aquí siempre**_

_**Para ti estaré siempre**_

_**Siempre y por siempre**_

_Hermione dejo el baúl en el piso y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, con una mano tomo firmemente su varita, y con la otra…una hoja de papel_

_**Solo mira a tu lado**_

_**Solo mira a tu lado**_

_**Solo mira a tu lado**_

_**Yo estaré siempre**_

_-"¿Qué pasa mi niña, por qué lloras?¿Porqué llevas tu baúl, a donde vas?- dijo su madre, mientras su papa apagaba el televisor._

_Hermione no respondía, y apretaba con fuerza la varita dentro de su bolsillo. No quería hacerlo, pero era necesario, sus padres no tenían que sufrir por culpa de ella, una vez que el Innombrable tomo el poder, sus padres y sus familiares estaban en peligro, todo por muggles, y mas aun por ser amiga de Harry Potter. No pudo evitarlo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y sus padres preocupados se levantaron del sofá para acercárseles, pero ella no quería, no debía, iba a ser demasiado duro para ella…así que saco su varita y le apuntaba a sus padres…ellos desconcertados, se detuvieron._

_-"¿Qué pasa hija, por qué nos apuntas con tu varita?¿Nos vas a hacer daño?- comenzó su padre, ella no pudo aguantar mas y se hizo una mar de lagrimas…_

_-"No papá, lo ultimo que quisiera es que ustedes sufrieran por mi culpa…por eso les voy a explicar que es lo que voy a hacer…así tal vez me perdonen, si es que nos volvemos a ver, por favor, siéntense en el sofá"- dijo bajando su varita, pero su mamá no le hizo caso y trato de acercarse a ella-"SIENTENSE PORFAVOR"- les grito, sus padres se sentaron, preocupados por la actitud de su hija._

_Miro la hora, aun tenia 30 minutos, miro el baúl, y volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo en donde tenia el papel._

_-"Ahora les voy a contar que es lo que pasa, pero por favor, no me interrumpan"-Agrego rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su papa quería interrumpir-"bueno, será mejor contarles desde el principio…ustedes saben quien es Voldemort y todos los problemas que ha tenido Harry por su culpa…lo que no les he dicho es que él, a fines del 4 año, volvió, y más poderoso que nunca, durante todo el 5 año, el ministerio estuvo reacio a creer que había regresado, pero a fines de ese año, se demostró que no era cierto. El año pasado, Voldemort se hizo cada vez mas con el poder, metiendo espías en el ministerio y atacando tanto zonas mágicas como muggles, pero más muggles que nada, aquí se les ha llamado terrorismo, pero nosotros sabemos que es obre de Voldemort, ya que el quiere acabar con todos los que no tengan magia y a los hijos de muggles que posean magia"- los padres de Hermione no podían creer lo que les estaba contando su hija-" bueno, por lo que yo sé, solo hay una persona que era capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort…Dumbledore, pero…el año pasado fue asesinado, por uno de sus seguidores…bueno, ese no es el punto, el punto es que todas nuestras vidas, corren peligro, en especial las suyas, ya que, yo al ser amiga de Harry(no me pregunten porque, ni siquiera yo se porque Voldemort odia tanto a Harry) que tratara de atacarlos primero a ustedes para lastimarme a mi, y así lastimas a Harry"- la voz de Hermione cada vez se quebraba más, pero algo en su interior le hizo seguir, no sabia si era las ganas de contarles la verdad a sus padres, o el coraje que sentia hacia Voldemort en ese preciso momento._

_Sus padres la veían totalmente aterrados, todo lo que su hija les contaban encajaba con todos los atentados que habían sucedido en el ultimo tiempo. No podían creer que todo eso fuera obra de un mago tan malvado, tan cruel, tan…entupido. Eso era lo que el papa de Hermione pensaba, solo una persona tan entupida podría creer que por el hecho de tener magia eran superiores a los no mágicos, el siempre los vio a todos por igual, solo que los magos tenían una habilidad especial…_

_-"Por eso"- continuo Hermione-"he tomado una decisión, para que a ustedes no les pase nada."- Hermione no lo pudo aguantar mas, y volvió a llorar-"yo…les borrare la memoria…les borrare mi recuerdo, todos los recuerdos que tengan de mi, yo los convencer de que nunca me tuvieron y que tienen unas ganas infinitas de irse a vivir a Australia"- dijo Hermione, sus padres se levantaron hacia su hija, pero ella les apunto con la varita-"Mamá, se cuanto te gusta ese país, por eso quiero que vallan allá…"_

_-"Hija…tu… no nos puedes hacer eso, te queremos y no nos importa el daño que nos pueda hacer ese entupido mago, somos tus padres y no te vamos a dejar sola en estos momentos tan difíciles…"- comenzó su padre_

_-"no papá, esto ya esta decidido…los quiero mucho"- les dijo Hermione, y sin darle tiempo a sus papas de decirle algo más, les lanzo el hechizo"- ¡Obliviate!_

_Un rayo de luz morada salio de la varita de Hermione y le dio de lleno en el pecho de sus padres, empujándolos nuevamente hacia el sofá, rápidamente ella saco la hoja de su bolsillo y la comenzó a leer rápidamente, para alcanzar en el minuto._

_-"ustedes no recordaran absolutamente nada de mi, olvidaran todos los recuerdos y anécdotas que pasamos juntos. Ustedes ya no serán mas William y Jane Granger, ahora serán Thomas y Clarys Wever. Ambos seguirán siendo dentistas, pero tiene ganas de trasladarse a Australia, lo cual harán y comenzaran una nueva vida, alejándose de la familia, y no tendrán mas contacto con ella. Si alguna vez les preguntan por una tal Hermione, ella era su gata, que se murió, y que les dio mucha pena, ya que era como su hija, ya que ustedes no serán capaces de tener mas hijos…solo recuerden que Hermione los quería mucho…que yo los quiero mucho"- termino Hermione, sabia que eso ultimo les traería problemas, peor no le importaba, tenia que decírselos, dejarles algo de esperanza. Desde que dijo el hechizo no había sido capas de mirarlos. Y cuando los vio, le dio tanta pena…_

_Sabia que sus padres no iban a despertarse dentro de 30 minutos como mínimo, así que se acerco a ambos, y les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada uno, les junto las manos y les volvió a repetir que los quería mucho._

_Volvió al marco de la puerta y con un sencillo hechizo, conjuro todas las fotos y recuerdos que había de ella en esa casa…lleno una caja entera, la cual metió en su baúl, esperaba que en algún momento sus padres los pudieran volver a ver…se dirigió hacia su habitación. Conjuro otro hechizo y la transformo en una biblioteca, llena de libros, la cama todas sus cosas seguían ahí, pero oculta de la vista y tacto de cualquier persona, junto a la caja de recuerdos que dejo sobre la cama, junto a la carte de memora que le leyó a sus padres…ella tampoco los quería, era demasiado doloroso._

_Volvió a bajar y miro por ultima vez a sus padres, les envió un beso por el aire, seguían dormidos. Tomo su baúl y salio de la casa. Cuando cerro el portón camino una cuadra hacia en norte en espera del bus Noctambulo._

_Cuando el bus llego, se subió y pago su boleto y se sentó, acomodando su baúl en sus pies, para llegar a su destino, asi que durante el viaje lloro, lloro por la perdida de sus padres, la muerte de Dumbledore y por la rabia que sentía por un entupido mago con falta de tolerancia…como odiaba a "Lord" Voldermort…lo único que le deseaba era la muerte…_

_Fin Flash Back_

El taxi se detuvo y Hermione se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa, le pago lo debido al Taxi y espero a que este se valla para abrir la cerca de una casa en la cual se podía leer en una ventana "en renta". Hermione busco en su bolsillo la llave de la casa, la encontró, la miro…miro a la puerta y se acerco lentamente, temiendo que encontrarse ahí…

Al entrar, la casa estaba totalmente vacía y todo con una gruesa capa de polvo, no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, y las dejo correr, era necesario…así se libraría de su dolor.

Vio la sala de estar, en donde había hechizado a sus padres. Subió, todo estaba vació, el sol de verano se colaba por as ventanas sin cortinas…cuando termino de subir la escalera dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación que antiguamente era su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que estaba vacía igual que todas las habitaciones ahí…pero con un simple hechizo hizo aparecer todas sus cosas nuevamente. Se acercó a su cama y tomo su caja, la redujo de tamaño y la metió en su cartera, sobre la cama aun seguía la carta que le escribió a sus padres, tenia una delgada capa de polvo, no era necesario guardarla en su cartera, ya uqe se acordaba claramente de una de las palabras que le había dicho a sus padres, pero por las dudas, la guardo también en su cartera.

Hermione volvió a bajar y vio nuevamente la sala de estar, en la cual vio, que en donde estaba el sofá, había una hoja de papel, ya amarilla por el tiempo y con una capa de polvo. Aun estando amarilla y cubierta de polvo, se podía ver claramente la letra de una mujer. Hermione al leer la hoja no puedo evitar las lagrimas…

"_**Nosotros también te queremos"**_

Decía claramente la hoja...

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- se pregunto ella en voz alta, reconociendo la ordenada letra de su madre.

* * *

**Aca esta el capitulo, ojala que les alla gustados, comentarios, criticas, todos pueden comentar, y eso quiero…dejen ****Reviews…xD**

**Hasta el Proximo Capitulo…**

**Gin_Pame**


End file.
